This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Bioinformatics Core will build on the progress made by the BRIN program to create and expand infrastructure and provide bioinformatics tools for network investigators. The repertoire of bioinformatics tools that were made available during BRIN will be augmented with additional licensed and open source tools. The computational infrastructure to support this range of tools will be substantially increased. In addition, the training program for this core will be greatly expanded relative to cover the new tools and infrastructure that the core will provide. As a consequence of reallocation of resources, there will be a greater degree of expert support in terms of training and mentoring made available to the network investigators. The Bioinformatics Core will also leverage other ongoing outreach activities with synergistic potential at the University of South Carolina, Medical University of South Carolina, and Clemson University funded by other agencies to maximize the effectiveness of the aggregate effort. We will also work closely with Claflin and Furman Universities in the development of their recently-funded bioinformatics programs.